Ranark The Ravager (Watcher Datafile)
RANARK THE RAVAGER Ranark was a shaman long ago who craved power. To enhance his already powerful magical skills, he made a deal with dark forces to enhance his power. He began a reign of terror over his people. It was only when a gathering of many other shamans worked together to seal him in an urn that he was stopped. The urn was placed in a secret cavern with many other powerful items and the cave was sealed. A great deal of time passed and the cave was finally discovered again by Shaman. Ranark's power was sufficient to control Shaman and force him to open the urn, freeing his spirit to once again roam the northern territories. Affiliations: Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions: Dark Pacts, Immortal, Thirsty for Power Power Sets: DARK SPIRIT MAGIC Earth Control D10, Levitation D6, Mystical Bolt D8, Mystic Senses D8, Master Sorcery D10, Weather Control D10 SFX: Dark Rituals. When using Dark Spirit Magic to add dice to the doom pool, step up or double your effect die. SFX: Focus. If your pool includes a Dark Spirit Magic power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Summon Spirits. When creating spirit-based assets, complications or resources, add a D6 to your Sorcery Mastery power and step up the effect die. Limit: Bane of the Northern Gods. Count both 1s and 2s on your dice as opportunities. Only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Sorcery Mastery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications as your effect. ANCESTRAL FORM Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Healing Factor. Spend a doom die to recover your physical stress and step back your physical trauma. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, poison, radiation or vacuum. SFX: Unerring Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Blood Scent complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Enhanced Senses is shutdown. Limit: Mutually Exclusive. Shutdown Ancestral Form to activate Black Whirlwind Transformation. BLACK WHIRLWIND TRANSFORMATION Growth D10, Intangibility D10, Shapehifting D8 SFX: Shadow. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your black whirlwind form by mundane means. SFX: Astral Claws. When interacting with characters with a mystical Intangibility power you may spend D6 from the doom pool. Until the end of the Scene, both you and the target character ignore each other’s Intangibility. Limit: Mutually Exclusive. Shutdown Black Whirlwind Transformation to activate Ancestral Form. Specialties: Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 [Scene Cues: Shaman – Action: Shaman encounters Ranark in his Black Whirlwind form, while on an astral vision quest. Both may have one or more spirits by their sides, which take part in the spiritual combat. Snowbird – Action: Snowbird encounters Ranark with a stolen a Sarcee Soul container containing the essence of a Beast of Antiquity.] Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Canadian Characters Category:Great Beasts Category:Native American